


Fate: Decider of fate

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Batman animated series, Legend of Spyro
Genre: Death from Old Age, Drawing, Fate is decider of fate, Fate is now adult, Killing, Murder, Old Age, Organized Crime, Prompt Fic, Purple dragon, Star City, Two-face dies, Washington D.C, casino - Freeform, in future, stolen treasure, torturing ( mentioned )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: He was purple dragon with other side of his body was dark and torn, carrying his Yin Yang necklace he made his decisions.He was evil because Yang side of necklace glowed telling it to him.





	1. They who whispers from dark

It started normally, walking in mountains, they had talked about things until Fate Huohvanainen-Dent´s necklace had started to glow from Yin side making his father, Harvey Dent AKA Two-face asked what was wrong. Before he could react he was slammed on ground with power. He grunted " Wh-What are you doing son...? " Fate grunted " I came to conclusion that It´s my turn to take charge of your job as decider of fate " he said as Dark Eveliina´s ghost appeared " She whispered me that it´s my destiny. " Two-face grunted " You are wrong, you can´t trust dark creatures. Your mother has taught you that. " he said, Fate laughted " Oh? But I am half from that, remember? " he asked as he looked his dark side´s longer claws, snarling. He gathered the shadow fire in his mouth " What are you doing? You can´t do this us! " Two-face said but too late, Fate breathed the shadow fire on him, tormenting him and making him scream from agony. Fate looked him as he was tormenting and and suffering the shadow fire´s effects.

It took only 15 mins to kill him, he counted and sighed but it sounded more of grunt than sigh because of his deep voice. He knew that he couldn´t stay there, he needed place to live.

Gotham? No, his big brother was ruling it and was territorial. Manhattan? Too close. Metropolis? No, no unknown places. Star city? No. Washington D.C? Yes, it was perfect, he has been there before. Fate nodded and took off to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Dent AKA Two-face belong to DC and Warner Bros.


	2. arrival in new home

It only took few hours to Fate fly in Washington D.C, he was getting tired to fly and there was no wind carrying him. He saw government house that has re-built after it was destroyed by his mother and Red skull´s big fight. Fate landed near it and people gathered around him, people had get used to have dragons around thanks to Fate´s mother who was Avenger in the past before he had hatched. Fate walked on streets, world was balanced once more, Fate´s stomach made of sound that he was hungry, Fate started to drool and eyed the place to eat until he saw Burger king other side of street and sprinted toward it.  
Fate entered to the building gathering people´s attention, Fate shook his body and walked toward the casher " Good day sir. What you want? " casher asked, Fate looked menu up him " Something meaty and big if you please, I flied here quite long distance. " Fate hissed, casher nodded knowing what would make hunger go away.  
Fate waited few minutes of his food and was suprised that he got two double sized hambugers and fries with double size, Fate ate with pleasure all of it, filling his stomach. Being adult purple dragon he needed very much energy to keep his elements fed otherwise he would go day without decent meal.  
After he had ate the meal, he noted that he had no money, so get away he used his shadow fire on people inside the building and escaped, he needed money and quickly but first of all, hiding place. He flied out of the city.


	3. Home

After incident in Burger king, Fate moved away from Washington D.C to hid to few years until people had forget the incident. When he returned he seek to himself a apartment from Washington, he had found good seller in block of flats how had been bit of scared his look because his another half was dark after all but they had a good deal and Fate got apartment from top of building making Fate quite happy.  
Few months later after Fate has settled down he has got into human´s life style living among them in ´harmony`, he do interacted with them, ate human food and so on making him part of society.  
It was raining in Washington, Fate laid in bed, mattress was black and pillows and blanked was white black, Fate looked from window how rain poured down, he could feel nature come to life once more, and snorted. He was decider of fate, making him symbol of live and dead, Fate leaved from bed heading to kitchen, living room had HD TV and big, comfty couch to him lay on. Kitchen was designed to him, large enough to him move, Fate took spare-ribs from fridge and used his fire breath to warm it up quickly, he had designed the kitchen and cutlery and plates fire-proof, he didn´t need microwave or oven to warm up his food because he breathed fire thanks to him being ´half` purple dragon giving ability breath different elements like his shadow fire.  
Fate took plate and set ribs on it carrying his meal to living room, he settle down on his couch ( Let´s see what´s on TV today. ) Fate thought turning TV on, news were on, nothing special, few crimes,stock market and weather, stock market interested Fate, he wanted to get money, alot. Fate had though that he do would open casino, under his rules, losers who can´t pay back or cheaters will be killed and winners will get to live and enjoy of playing fair, his rulers, his. Fate crushed the bones from ribs and swallowed the meal down, dragon´s fangs are sharp and strong enough to crush throught a steel making bones piece of cake to Fate and rest of his kind.  
Fate´s dark side´s longers claws speared the meat like sticks, they were useful to to clean fangs from meat so no toothbrush to him. After Fate had finished his meal he turned TV off and put plate to sink, he went to bedroom and put blanked on himself curling up and fell asleep.


	4. Alley attack

Fate was returning from shop, he needed more food and got it, he got money with `skillful´ pick-pocketing. Dragon were know be lie, cheat and steal making humans hate them past, but thing have changed thanks to her mother who returned balance in world.  
Fate didn´t feel up to fly, he took his shortcut from alley, he carried his bag in mouth carefully. Alley was damp and messy, Fate looked around himself as he walked, soon front of him and from back thugs started to surround him, Fate put his bag to ground, lowered his head and spreaded his wings snarling and hissing, one thug laughed " Well, well. What do we have here? A lone little purple dragon. " thug joked, bad joke, Fate wasn´t small anylonger, he was grown purple dragon with other side being dark black and white and torn because of dark eco. Fate snarled louder " I am not little, you human filth. " he snarled and grinned " Should we let fate decide who is filth in here? " he suggested. Thugs attacked on him but Fate jumped behind all of them and used shadowfire to cover himself, fire surrounded him like ring making Fate laugh " Try reach me now! " he laughed darkly, one thug tried shoot making Fate jump out of ring, he used shadowfire from above to them.  
Soon there was only one thug left. weak. Fate crept closer and tried crush him, his necklace´s Yang side was glowing " My necklace is telling that I shouldn´t let you live. " he hissed, thug gave pleading look " Please! I do anything, just don´t kill me! " thug beg, Fate shook his head " No. " he said and crushed him.  
Fate sighed, he was done. He picked up bag and flied away before police would come. He had better things do than dealing with cops or any man kind.


	5. Casino Ying Yang

After few months Fate builded his own casino named Ying Yang, located middle of city. Fate was pleased that his dream had come true once. People that were his customers were usually fair playing gentlemen, cheater were rare treat to Fate but still it was something.  
Fate was in his office doing some paperwork until two of his workers came in bringing someone in, " Hey boss, we catched him from cheating. Do you mind handling this? " another worker asked, Fate stood up and walked toward the cheater snarling. He lifted the cheater from head and swallowed him down as whole, he licked his snout " Nice work boys, you make this casino cheater free, I am glad. " Fate said with smile making both workers smile. They were about leave but one stopped and looked his boss " Mind coming down hang? " he asked making Fate smile, he followed, he would rather burn every paperwork and hang in casino than do boring paperwork.  
Fate strolled in casino, everything was calm, customers were playing rulet, poker or any other gambling games or drinking in bar which catched Fate´s attention. Drink won´t hurt dragons, Fate walked to bar and bartender looked him " Good day boss, what are doing here? " bartender asked " Just having a break from work, you know. " Fate answered but he didn´t smile " Okaayy… What will you take? " bartender asked, Fate didn´t look " Dragon liquor. " he said simply, it was brought from Dragon Island but it was worth it. One bottle was given to him and Fate drank it down matter of minutes " Hrm, not bad at all. " Fate noted, excellent quality was important in his casino.  
Fate handed over the bottle and leaved, he was getting tired and was only midday. Fate yawned and headed to office before he would fall asleep. In office he locked door and settled down to couch to rest, Fate yawned one last time until fell blissful sleep.


	6. Visitor from Star city

Fate was spending his time in casino speaking with customers and asking what they liked in it, he would use feedback to make place to suit them, he askem same from his workers, Fate was observing casino from upper floor until saw someone who had heard in news but couldn´t remember name, Fate´s Ying side decided go to ask, he walked to poker table, worker greeted boss and Fate just nodded " What is your name human? You aren from here. " Fate said, man looked him " Oh? You must be this casino´s owner, name´s Oliver Queen, owner of Queen industry. " man said, " Ahaha, yes, you are from Star city, correct? My name is Fate Huohvanainen-Dent. " Fate said, Oliver glared him " You mean you´re son of great stormtrooper captain herself and Two-face? " he asked, Fate nodded " Yes, welcome to Washington D.C mister Queen. " Fate said lowering his head showing respect, " Thank you mister Fate. " he said, " We should be a friends, eh? " he asked with smirk, Fate gave cold stare and turned away " Perhaps, perhaps, one day. Human needs to get the dragon´s trust and respect. " Fate said and left. Queen continued his playing without thinking Fate´s words too much.


	7. Stolen treasure

Fate was going to checking his treasure chamber he thought he had all it safe or he thought so. He gasped when he saw it empty and roared getting everyone´s attention in casino.  
Soon his staff was in office, Fate stared them in fury " My treasure has been stolen, did any of you saw someone enter staff´s area? " Fate asked, his staff was silence, Fate rised on his hind legs and roared, he was shocked, stressed and angry as hell, whoever stole his treasure would pay. Staff backed away from their boss, " Boss, please calm down, we will go to chamber and look if there is hints to help you out. " female staff member said, Fate glared him " You promise? Otherwise I will end you, I don´t like empty promises. " he snarled, female nodded, she knew that Fate had already killed his father, and few other people, Fate hissed and shook his head slightly, other staff members noticed it " Boss, are you alright? " one of them asked, Fate stared him " Yes, I am just tired and stressed and stress is what is tiring me out. " he said and yawned " It is also giving me a headache. " he grunted " I think I will take day off, one you close the casino and rest of you go to chamber. I want my treasure back. " he slurred tiredly and left. Staff members looked each other and one went to close to casino and others went to chamber.


	8. Hints at last

After few days one of waiting one Fate´s staff members came to his office " Boss? " male called, Fate glared him " Any hints? " he hissed, staff member nodded " Ye-Yes, they left letter to you should read it. " he said and gave letter to Fate to grunted of frustration.  
Soon there was roar scaring all the staff members. Fate had been angered " HOW DARE THOSE HUMANS STEAL FROM ME?! I WILL KILL THEM AND TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE! " Fate roared, male looked him " Letter was from Star city boss, what are the odds? " he asked, Fate stopped, " I-I.... I am not sure. I think I will visit my new friend who I met in casino. " Fate said and looked out of window " If anything then sure in hell I get my treasure back. " Fate said, treasure belonged to him.


	9. In Star city

Flying in Star city didn´t took long time and soon Fate flied highest rooftop to look the city, it was so big and lights in night brightened the city up, Fate took sniff of air ( I am so close, I will get my treasure back. ) Fate thought and dived down to seek help in his search.  
Oliver Queen was in his office do job until he saw shadow growing near, when Oliver turned to window Fate crashed in making Oliver collaps on floor " MISTER FATE! WHAT A HELL?! " Oliver screamed as Fate shook his body and then stared him " Sorry about that. " he replied simply, " YOU COULD JUST USED DOOR! " he screamed back, Fate didn´t flinch " I said I am sorry, I need your help. " Fate said, Oliver crossed his arms and gave harsh glare " Depends of what kinda help you need and you will pay that window. " Oliver hissed, Fate gave innocent look " Fine, fine, I will. Listen, my treasure got stolen and robbers wrote that I they had it in this very city so I came to ask your help. " Fate explained, Oliver looked him " Well… I am not sure I can help you but I know one who can. " he said, Fate tilted his head " Who? " he asked simply, " You will meet him next night, highest rooftop in midnight. " Oliver said, Fate nodded " Very well mister Queen and sorry about the window. " Fate said and took off. " See you next time. " Fate said and vanished into night.


	10. On rooftop

Fate waited the person who could help him out, he whistled as he waited until the person the was waitin jumped up, there was stare for while, Fate tilted his head " Are I am dreaming or is Robin Hood going to help me? " Fate asked, man facepalmed " My name is Green Arrow, you must be mr. Dent. " Green Arrow said, Fate got closer and took a sniff, he backed off " Oliver? Is that you? What is this?! " Fate snarled, Oliver started to panic " Whoa whoa m.r Dent, no need to get mad, I just tried hide my identity from others you know. " Oliver explained, Fate snarled and then hiss " Hrmph! Anyway you will help me out so can leave this damn city behind, clear? " Fate hissed, Oliver nodded " Crystal. " he said, Fate glared him, he was dealing the hero of this city, Fate lowered his body " Hop on, you will come to exam the letter, maybe you will you find who did this. " Fate said, Oliver didn´t responsed and climbed on his and Fate took off.


	11. Clues to go after

Oliver and Fate had searched Star city on many nights, asking both civil and other criminals, Fate even almost went as far torturing one of mafias´s leaders, luckily Green arrow managed to stop him and think again, Fate had been angry ever since that, he wanted to get his treasure back no matter what it would cost. He had contacted on his men, they didn´t have anything to offer to help out, Fate roared at phone and threw it away " ARGH! WHY IT IS SO HARD TO FIND LARGE PILE OF GOLD AND JEWERLY?! " he yelled, soon Oliver entered in room and was greeted by Fate´s tail that almost hit him " Whoa! Fate, man calm down! What´s wrong? " he asked, Fate hissed " I can´t find my treasure ever, I have lost it for good. " Fate said and laid down " All hope is lost, isn´t it? " he muttered, Oliver sighed and knelt down " Look mister Dent-Huohvanainen, it isn´t easy to find your treasure but I promise we will find it. I went to your treasure chamber and I found clue that needs your snout´s help. " Oliver said and and reached to his pocket, handing over small plastic bag storing hairs " Hairs of thief, I think you can track them down by smell, can you? " Oliver asked, Fate looked the bag and smiled, " Excellent job Queen! With this I will track down those motherfuckers down with no time! " Fate said and rised on hind legs spreading his wings, " Thank you, Oliver, all of this. " Fate smiled and Oliver did same " Anytime Fate, tonight we will get your treasure back, I promise that. " Queen said, Fate nodded and walked to window and looked out, soon he would retrieve what is his.


	12. Dragon treasure

Scent lead them to Star city´s harbor, place was filled thugs like they have excepted. Fate was getting nervous about the whole situation but luckily Green arrow kept him on leash.  
They hid above the thugs " So what´s the plan Oliver? " Fate whispered, " Someone needs to take care of the thugs when other goes to search the treasure. " Oliver said, Fate nodded " I think you should handle them, you are sneakier than me, I can search the treasure. " Fate said and Oliver agreed.  
Green arrow took thugs down without sound as Fate sneaked throught, he arrived in warehouse and looked around, jumping on window he saw his glimmering and shining treaure being piled up middle up the building, " My treasure, by my ancestor´s sake, I found it. " he rejoiced and used his claws to break window entered in building and dived in his beloved treasure, " I missed you. " he purred until thugs surrounded " Aaahhh… right. I have to always do everything myself. " he hissed, black side of the necklace glowed telling him to kill them, Fate jumped to fight, using many attack favoring to use shadow fire, gang leader came in warehouse making Fate laught, before leader could react Green arrow tackled him down, Fate smirked " Nice job arrow, I got my treasure back, I owe you bit time. " dragon said, Oliver shrugged " Yeah, like that window you promised to pay. " he pointed out, Fate rolled his eyes " Whatever, I think you deserve the payment now. " he said and took pawfull of coins from pile and handed them to Green arrow " These should do, I need to call my men to get this treasure back to casino. " he said and looked the shadow fired thugs, it was nice sight to see after so long he has searched his treasure.  
After many, many years Fate had got old, he was on his 1000th, his purple side of body was ash colored only a eye having kept it purple color, living in mountain now he waited his moment to pass away, he retired and closed the casino on his 500th, taking the treasure to mountains a far away from Washington D.C, he was glad that he had lived so long and without having mate or family it was bit sad and yet fitting to his cruel nature, necklace was was in great quality as it ever was. Closing his eyes Fate could feel serenity in himself, it was good feeling, half purple dragon had passed away from human world.


End file.
